Darkseid/Prime
Darkseid is the first mobile-exclusive character in Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Special Challenge Booster Packs, as a guaranteed pull from the Alien Invasion Pack, or as a random reward during other character's challenges. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Darkseid is a unique character who inspires strength into bronze teams. Darkseid also at one point had the highest damage stats in the game, although his combined total base stats (2250) is lower than Shazam/Prime with 2300 (950, 1350). They have since been surpassed by many newer characters. Strategy Darkseid's value is highly situational. With his passive abilities and special attacks, Darkseid opens up a wide opportunity of team combinations. While his base stats used to be very high, he has since been overshadowed by newer characters with stats rivaling his and with more practical passives. Darkseid is commonly teamed with strong bronze characters such as Lex Luthor/Prime, The Flash/Prime, Deathstroke/Insurgency or Nightwing/Prime. While his passive doesn't quite bring them up to gold level, this combination can be seen fairly often in multiplayer, and as maxed bronze cards tend to have relatively more damage than health, they can inflict surprising amounts of damage. These teams were also very popular prior to the introduction of gear and still sees some use as it is one of the cheapest possible combinations to successfully complete Bonus Battle 6 for its high amount of Power Credits. An elite VII bronze character boosted by Darkseid's passive is generally comparable to an Elite II medium-cost gold character, but an elite III gold character can easily beat every bronze character in Darkseid's team, so Darkseid's passive is useful only for beginners, before they can afford eliting more gold characters. Another use for his passive is for challenge mode character requirements, particularly nightmare stage. For example, if the challenge requires Green Arrow, Darkseid can boost Green Arrow/Insurgency (bronze) to higher stats than Green Arrow/Prime (silver) without requiring the large investment into Green Arrow/Arrow (gold). Alternatively, add Catwoman/Batman Returns for 100% more damage to your damage-over-time effects (although due to complications in stacking, the burn of a Fires of Apokolips that hits 200% on the rapid tap would do about 311% damage instead of 300% or 400%). Additionally, Catwoman's special 1, Cat Claws, can cause the opponent to bleed for 10 seconds, and the burn damage will also be increased by a multiplicatively stacking 20% per bleed (stacking additively with itself). Fires of Apokolips does slightly more main minimum damage than stated, equivalent to upgrading it once more than you had actually upgraded it. When maxed, this gives 5% more base damage, or 3% more overall. Note that the fire damage is not affected at all by upgrading. Additionally, the second regular hit of the special deals flat damage regardless of how much you hit on the rapid tap. Overall, at 200% on both parts, the maximum damage of Fires of Apokolips is 145% of Darkseid's damage stat provided that his opponent does not tag out, and 95% if they do. In comparison, a regular special 2 does 120%. However, the fire pit hit will be negated if the opponent is blocking, reducing the base damage (prior to reduction by block) to only 51% of his damage stat and not apply the burn, making it a particularly risky move. Darkseid, along with Shazam and Superman/Godfall, were often used together as an online defense team. While their passives are not very useful for online defense and they have almost no synergy with each other, their very high base stats will attract many attacking teams, as the matching system will try to match players against stronger defense teams, allowing you to gain more battle rating. This has since been mostly become obsolete due to the 2.6 update that introduced 3 new characters whose base stats surpass even Shazam and 2 more that tie with him. Interactions Good With *Bronze character as stated in his passive. Good Against * Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Selecting the DoT immunity severely limits Darkseid's Special 2, and selecting the 2 power bars added buff can allow Batman to wipe out any of his Bronze teammates. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': His passive can punish Darkseid for using his Special 2, melting off his health. *'Scorpion/Klassic': The Burn on Darkseid’s SP2 (if Darkseid manages to land it unblocked on Scorpion) is rendered useless against Klassic Scorpion. Abilities Here are Darkseid's abilities. Although Darkseid's SP1 can be chained from his heavy basic attacks, there are some discrepancies regarding it. While not stated on his SP2, "Fires of Apokolips", it will indeed deal burn damage-over-time to the opponent. If the opponent blocks, it will end in two hits and not inflict burning or have the Rapid Tap minigame available. If the first hit KO's the opponent, the second hit will miss and the crater will not appear. If the second hit KO's the opponent, the crater appears but does not burn the next opponent or offer the minigame. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Previously, in a mirror match (such as the first match in Bonus Battle 6), your bronze characters (but not the AI's ones) will gain the damage bonus of both Darkseids, allowing them to do 16 times as much damage as normal. This has since been fixed. *If the second hit of Darkseid's SP2 KOs the opponent, the rapid tap section will not appear, similar to Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice. ** Additionally, the crater will still appear for a limited time, although it does not inflict damage * His challenge has the most number of repeats so far. * Darkseid/Prime, Batman/Arkham Knight, The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, Superman/Injustice 2 and Batman/Flashpoint are the only five characters in the game to have two completely different animations for when the opponent blocks. * His passive is the only one that explicitly mentions or revolves around a specific class of cards (Bronze, Silver, Gold). ** Additionally, his passive is the same as Shaolin Master Kung Lao's passive from Mortal Kombat X Mobile. * If his Special 2 triggers the opponent's Astro-Harness to protect them while they are launched into the air, the crater won't show, but the fire effect will. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:MAX HEALTH increase Category:Health boost to team Category:Damage boost to team Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Different Special Animations Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Burn Category:Basic-Special combos